Star Trek: EnterpriseGateway
by StarGeek16
Summary: This story begins in 2402, 23 years after Star Trek: Nemesis. It introduces the "next generation" of the Next Generation. Please write reviews.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Jean-Luc is dead. _Such was the never-ending subject occupying Lt. Commander Jagged McLeod's thoughts as he stood at his station, observing the rest of the bridge crew. In particular, he watched Commander Reagan Knowles in his chair on the bridge, not daring to sit in the very seat that, just hours earlier, their captain had sat, reviewing reports and executing duties as any captain. Now, here they all were the fledgling _NCC 2400 USS Gateway_ and her crew, sailing among the stars, on their way back to earth, without their beloved captain.

Jag was numb, like he wasn't even there. If only that was the case; that would mean that he and the commander hadn't witnessed their captain's death and weren't faced with task of informing Starfleet and the captain's family that this captain was never coming back. However, it wasn't. The stark, chilling feeling that saturated the entire ship convinced the lt. commander of that he still had the morbid duty of informing concerning parties that, during an otherwise successful rescue of the _NCC 1701 USS Enterprise F's_ crew from attacking Cardassian war ships, Captain Jean-Luc Troi-Riker had perished as her transporter signal was lost along with the _Enterprise_ _F_.

Now the Gateway sailed, so full of people, but so empty; her captain's chair, unfilled.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**24-72 HOURS EARLIER **_

"Jag, I'm telling you—book clubbing is an enjoyable pastime. You should join us; I'm willing bet that you'll like it," Captain Jean-Luc Troi-Riker assured her partner, Lt. Commander Jagged McLeod, her chief of security, as the pair was nearing 10-Forward.

"Really, you think so?" The lt. commander replied, half-laughing. They had been having this conversation for the past few days, and the lt. commander was becoming quite amused and puzzled at his captain's insistence that he do some sort of activity. "I still fail to see what this has to do with my duties. What the blazes am I supposed to do in a book club?"

"Read, my dear commander, and then discuss that particular part of the book."

"Read and talk?"

"Yes, read and discuss."

"For what reason?"

"To enrich your life, to round out."

"Are you suggesting that I need to be rounder, Captain? I'm surprised. I thought you human women preferred the chiseled look on man." The lt. commander said, with mock offence.

Jean-Luc chuckled slightly, "That's not what I meant, and you know it. Although your last comment was not correct."

"Oh, how so?"

"Well, let's see. I am not fully human."

"Okay, fine. I will rephrase—'I thought you three-quarters human and one-quarter Batazoid women preferred the chiseled look on a man."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Anyway, back to what I was getting out before you made such an insulting remark."

"Hey, so it wasn't technically correct—"

"Anatomically correct, neither."

"—but that doesn't mean that you have to always correct me at every turn."

"Please. I'm really only teasing you. Although, really—you know what, we'll have that conversation some other time. Again, back to what I was getting at before: a book club benefits a person because it can introduce one to a new place, point of view, history, excetra."

"Is that not the reason we have historical and geographical records on the _Gateway_?"

Sighing, Jean-Luc conceded, "That's true," By this time they had entered 10-Forward and had made their way to "their" corner booth, where they had full vantage point of what was going on. Now seated Jean-Luc continued, "But, books are more creative, personal. Books are meant to be enlightening, but the authors also make it readable, from a certain point of view. Now do you see?"

"Not really," Jag said, flashing his signature wickedly boyish grin.

Jean-Luc sighed again and ordered herself a coffee. Silent during the few moments it took for the waiters to bring them their refreshments, Jean-Luc, now sipping her coffee, continued the conversation, "Okay, so I guess that your answer means you're not going to be joining us?"

Jag just continued to smile at her.

"Ugh," Jean-Luc dejectedly sighed, wearily sitting back on the backrest of the booth. "Why can't you get a life?"

Jag let out an incredulous laugh. "A life? I already have one." As he was saying this, he caught up her hand and kissed it.

"Humph," was the reply he got as Jean-Luc gently tugged her hand out of his and gave him her gentle, stern look. "Jag, you know what I mean. I want you to get to know the people on this ship, be a part of something outside of your Starfleet duties. You're my second officer, and as such, you need to get involved with your fellow officers, show them that you're more than a face that's barking orders at them. You're chief of security; you need to make people feel comfortable, safe around you; build up their trust in you. All the things I've suggested to you as of now have been rejected with you turning your Elorian nose up at every activity. Moreover, you're not being proactive in the search for something else to do. Need I go on? You've been here almost seven months; it's time, Jag."

"Ugh," Jag said, frustrated, as he bent over and put his head in his hands. After a moment, he sat back up and looked at Jean-Luc, puffed air out of his mouth, let out a frustrated laugh, and finally said to her, "When is this book clubbing thing?"

"Yes! Thank you… you're the best… I love you… you are amazing!" Jean-Luc exclaimed. "Okay," Jean-Luc paused to compose herself, "it is tomorrow at 1300 hours." Jean-Luc couldn't help but give Jagged a beaming smile.

_Captain Troi-Riker to the Bridge,_ Commander Knowles announced over the com.

Jean-Luc sighed, "Back to the job." She got up and sauntered out of 10-Forward.

"I can't believe that we just had an argument over whether or not I have an activity! I'm telling you, we need some action, desperately!" Jagged called after her before sitting back and finishing off his drink then his captain's.

"Your status, Commander?"

"We have just received a message from Star Fleet Command, Priority One."

Jean-Luc replied, "I'll take in my ready room." _Important message from Star Fleet Command, Priority One, _the computer began to chirp. "On screen...Admiral Chandler, what can I do for you?"

"Captain, we have a situation. The _Enterprise F_ has gone into Cardassian space. We would like you to head to the Cardassian Neutral Zone to monitor activity."

"Cardassian space, Admiral? Why would the _Enterprise_ go into Cardassian space?"

"That is all the _Gateway_ needs to know at this time. Your mission is to monitor activity on the Neutral Zone border, that's it."

"I understand, but—"

"But nothing, Captain. Your orders are clear, are they not?"

"Yes, Admiral."

"Very good, Captain. We will await your return. Good-bye."

"Yes, Admiral, good-bye." Shutting off her view screen, Jean-Luc fell back against her chair, unsure of what to make of _Gateway_'s new orders. Moaning softly, she got up from her chair, smoothed her uniform, and announced over the com, "All senior offers to the observation deck." _This is going to go well_, Jean-Luc thought sarcastically as she headed to the turbo lift.

"Cardassian space, are you out of your mind?" Daleth, chief medical officer, asked, astonished.

"Orders from Starfleet," Jean-Luc said, her face passive.

"Why would Starfleet order us to go into Cardassian space? What did someone do to make the Cardassians allow us to enter their space?" This remark came from Webber, chief engineer.

"Incorrect, Clark; our orders are to monitor activity in the Neutral Zone...No, that's not quite correct, either," Jean-Luc mused. Pausing for one moment before continuing, "Let me rephrase: Our orders are for us to go to our border of the Cardassian Neutral Zone and monitor activity in the Neutral Zone from our position."

"It would appear that they have lost their minds." added Alexander Rozenco, chief of security.

Commander Knowles now spoke, "It really doesn't matter what we think. Orders are orders. Captain?"

"Thank you, Commander. There is little else we can do but go there. Ladies and gentlemen, we have our orders, and we will carry them out to the best of our ability. Are we clear?"

Receiving silent nods from her senior officers, she said, "Okay then; we're done. Dismissed." Pressing the com in the observation deck, Jean-Luc's voice resounded to the Bridge thus—"Bridge, lay in a course for the Cardassian Neutral Zone."

"_Cardassian Neutral Zone?"_

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"_No, Captain,…Aye, Captain. Laying in a course for the Cardassian Neutral Zone."_

"Is everyone going to question me today?" Jean-Luc said to the empty room.


End file.
